


The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

by Loki_521



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone from Inifinty War, Everyone survives because I said so, Gamora is dead, Gen, Heimdall is dead, I'm sorry if i forgot any characters, Loki is misunderstood, Loki isn't bad, i suck at spelling, loki has a daughter, rip forgotten characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_521/pseuds/Loki_521
Summary: The daughter of Loki has entered the club. Everyone is surprised. No one knows what to do. She has many surprises and a lot of explaining to do. Like a lot!I suck at summaries. I'm sorry.





	1. Big Grape

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I suck at summaries. So god help us all. Thanks for your time. Hope you all enjoy! :D
> 
> ~Tea (that is my nickname by my friends)

The Sun will Shine On Us Again

Universe 4321097

 

“He is here.” stated Vision. The wind picked up. It felt... strange. Eerie.

 

“Everyone, on my position. We have incoming.” said Steve. He was joined by the Black Widow, Falcon, Okoye and the Black Panther. 

 

“What the hell?” yelled Natasha. 

 

“Bruce saw the blue-black clouds of a Space Stone relocation just before Thanos stepped forward, and confirmed this isn't just another member of the Black Order. 

 

“Cap. That's him.” 

 

Steve Rogers ordered, “Eyes up. Stay sharp.” Bruce reached Thanos first, lunging forward fist-first - but Thanos used the Space Stone on him, rendered him immaterial until the Hulkbuster is half-buried in the stone of the cliff behind him, and freezed Bruce in place. Captain America was sent flying by purple energy before he even gets to strike a single blow. The Black Panther, armor fully charged kinetically, leapt high and with claws extended, but was easily grabbed by the throat and punched to the ground, his armor discharging violently. Falcon stooped, strafing with both Steyr pistols, but was felled when his wings become rubbery and unable to sustain flight.

 

“Wanda. It's time.” said Vision. 

 

“No.” whispered Wanda.

 

“They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone.” persuaded Vision. 

 

“Don't.” argued Wanda. 

 

“You must do it. Wanda, please. We. Are. Out of time.” he pleaded.

 

Wanda whispered, “I can't.”

 

“Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.”

 

“It's not fair.” she whimpered.

 

“It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just... feel you.” said Vision as Wanda extended a trembling hand and started beaming her energy at the Mind Stone. 

 

War Machine joined the fight, firing his guns at Thanos until he uses the gauntlet to crush his armor around him and toss him aside. Bucky ran in firing, and was punched away by the Power Stone. Okoye activated the vibranium-powered elements on her spear and fung it; Power stopped it inches from Thanos, and threw her and it aside while wrapping the Black Widow in unescapable bands of earth. Groot stabbed his hands into the ground to wrap Thanos in cables of roots, which he broke easily. Wanda watched all this over one shoulder, and turned back to Vision to add her left hand to her tearful effort.  
Captain America slid under one blow and came up swinging his deployed arm-shields, punching Thanos in the gut and chin. He grabbed the gauntlet, keeping Thanos's fingers unclenched. Thanos looked very briefly impressed at Cap's efforts as he screamed before slamming a fist into his head and rendering him insensible. Wanda looks over her shoulder again and sees Thanos approaching unopposed. She swung her left hand around to fend him off with a stream of scarlet energy, and pushed him back despite his blue-purple energy shield, but then he started to make slow headway.  
Vision said very softly, “It's all right. It's all right. I love you.”  
At those words, the yellow Mind Stone finally started to crack. Vision's face was overcome by an expression of joyful peace, and as the crystal fragments completely, a pulse of pure yellow energy explodes from him, which shuddered the trees for many meters around his epicenter. Wanda's and Thanos's energy subsided.  
Thanos commented walking closer to Wanda, “I understand, my child. Better than anyone.”

 

Wanda snarled, “You could never.” 

 

Thanos said as reached down to presume to stroke her hair, as if in comfort, “Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all.” He reached forward, clenching the gauntlet, emerald filigree surrounded his wrist, making a gesture very similar to that Doctor Strange made when activating the Eye of Agamotto. In response, a bead of yellow light started gathering in on itself as time was reversed and growing in size, solidifying into an intact and conscious Vision.

 

“No!” she lunges for Vision and is swatted away.

 

Thanos picked up Vision by the throat, lifted him to eye-level, and dug the fingers of his right hand into Vision's forehead, digging out the Mind Stone. He pulled it loose, and Vision goes limp and colorless; he tossed the lifeless android aside like trash. He brought his gauntleted hand up, he slowly moved the Mind Stone over the last empty setting, and dropped it in. The energy surge was much more than any previous - his torso was wreathed with iridescent static and he bellowed from the sensations.

 

As Thanos studied the completed gauntlet, a massive bolt of lighting struck him, dug him into the ground and grinded him back for meters. Thor had arrived, eyes glowing with power, stooping down from the sky like a bird of prey. The God of Thunder paused his attack, reversed his position, raised Stormbreaker above his head and hurled it -- Thanos fired the whole might of the gauntlet against it, but it only created a rainbow-like bow shock, not slowing the axe as it slams right into Thanos' chest. 

 

Thor landed in front of Thanos, who was down on one knee; hatefully. “I told you. You'd die for that!” He took hold of the back of Thanos's head and forced Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Thanos cried out in pain.

 

Thanos replied weakly, “You should have... You... “ He was suddenly stronger, “You should have gone for the head!” He raised his gauntlet and snapped his fingers.

 

Thor screamed, “NO!” Nothing happened. Thanos snapped again, but nothing happened. 

 

“What? Did you do?” yelled Thanos back angered that his attempt failed. Thanos used the Power stone healing himself and throwing Stormbreaker out of him. The rest of the of the warriors were ready to fight again. “I will win. I will find who betrayed me.” he bellowed.

 

“No need, Big Grape. I’m right here.” a female voice rung out of the eerie silence. Thanos wheeled around to look for the voice. He turned to see a young girl, about seventeen years old. Her armor was silver and dark red. Under her armor she wore a red leather dress that continued down her torso ending in a multi-paneled mini-skirt. Over her dress she wore silver armor plates that ended right above her cleavage. Her neck was covered by a sheer material. She also wore black pants under her dress and brown knee high boots decorated with silver metal which matched her armor. The girl had long brown, almost black, hair that was in a braid. She was tall for   
a girl too.

 

“Well, well.” sneered Thanos. “If it isn’t the daughter of mischief.” 

 

“C'est Moi.” she laughed. She held up her hand to show the Tesseract. When she saw everyone's’ surprised faces she told them, “My Dad gave you the fake one.” 

 

“I will kill you.” he snarled. 

 

“And I would love to see you try.” she tried. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. 

 

“You wish for a death sentence.” concluded Thanos.

 

“I know.” she said with a laugh. No, she was crazy. “Come at me bro.” Thanos lunged at her but she did a backflip, and he missed her by a few inches. “Big Grape! Ya missed!” she chuckled. 

 

“Call me that one more time.” 

 

“Big Grape. Big Grape. Big Grape.” she taunted. He ran at her before tripping over a log that somehow just appeared there. He felt like a high school who tripped in a lunch room to fall into someone’s lunch. Thor snorted and raised his axe. He threw it at Thanos, and it sliced his arm with the goblet off. Thanos screamed bloody murder in pain. The girl summoned a dagger with a flash of emerald green light and threw it at Thanos’s head. It was off the body with a slice. The dagger was back in her hand in a matter of seconds. Silence. Everyone was staring at her. Suddenly the silence by a scream. 

 

“Thanos!” bellowed Drax the destroyer. “Bring me Thanos.” He ran into the forest only to see him decapitated on the ground. He grew silent. Spider-Man swung in, followed by a defeated Star Lord, Nebula, and Mantis. Tony walked in bleeding supported by Dr. Strange. They looked at the girl holding the bloody knife. 

 

“Olivia?” whispered Strange. “Long time no see.” The girl smiled at him.

 

“Good to see you too, Stephen.” her green emerald eyes shining with happiness. “I missed you.” 

 

“Who are you maiden?” asked Thor as Stormbreaker flew into his hand and gripping it consciously. 

 

“Name’s Olivia, daughter of Loki. Daughter of Mischief. Grand Daughter of Odin and Frigga. Blah, Blah, Blah…” she trailed off. 

 

“I’m an Uncle!” said Thor quietly. He turned around to face his friends. “I’m an Uncle!” he exclaimed happily. He ran over and started hugging everyone, who were surprised and confused. Strange gave him a look so Thor didn’t hug him and Tony. He ran over to Olivia and pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’m so happy.” he whispered.

 

“I can tell.” she commented and hugged him back. “Help me!” she mouthed to Stange who just smiled and supported Tony. She patted Thor quickly and hard to get him to stop hugging her. 

 

“Come!” order Thor happily as he broke away from her. “Let’s celebrate!” he smirked. Tony gave him a look of I-need-medical-assistance-you-asshole, but Thor didn’t care. Everyone was super confused, and Olivia was looking at Thor wide eyed because she was so overwhelmed. She knew she had an uncle but had never met him. Her father never talked about him whatsoever. She knew she had missed out. She want to get to know him and his friends who had beat her Dad when he was controlled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Olivia meets everyone 
> 
> and like i said i suck at summaries

“Doesn’t he need medical assistance?” Olivia asked pointing at Tony who gave her a grateful look. “And someone call his wife…” she said. “Ms. Pepper is her name or something.” 

“I’ll go call her.” said Natasha wiping away the hair out of her eyes.  

“Stephen? Should I use my magic to heal Mr. Stark?” she asked Stephen. 

“It might be easier to transport him, but it would only close the cuts, and stop bleeding. Someone should probably check his head, because he got a moon thrown at him.” commented Stephen. 

She walked up to Tony and asked, “Can I put my hand on your head so I can heal you?” She didn’t want to scare him. Tony nodded. Olivia placed her hand on Tony’s hand, and slowly his cuts and wounds closed up. 

“Is Mr. Stark okay?” worried Spider-Man next to him. 

“He should be okay, Spider-Man.” she soothed to the fifteen year old next to her. “He might have a few scars though but that would be the least of our worries.” Peter nodded a bit relieved. 

“Thanks, Olive.” commented Stephen, after Tony’s cuts were healed. He made a portal and teleported Tony and him to the palace. Everyone was milling around and talking. 

“Come, niece. Let’s go.” said Thor. “Do you want me to carry you or do have another way of transportation?” 

“Uh, I could make a portal like Stephen. We could transport the wounded better.” Olivia commented. T’challa came up to them.

“Nice to meet you, Olivia. Welcome to Wakanda. I’m King T’challa.” he held out his hand which Olivia took with a firm handshake. “We could use a portal. I overheard you guys.” 

“Yes, your Majesty.” she replied nicely.

“None of that your Majesty nonsense. Please, call me T’challa.” he replied thoughtfully as she made a portal. “Thanks for helping us. And we could use your healing magic later.” 

“Sure. I’d be glad to help.” 

“Thank you, Olivia. You’re a good help.” he answered before checking up on the others. She nodded and smiled.

“Ready?” asked Thor walking towards the portal. She nodded some more before heading into the portal. They came out in Shuri’s lab. Shuri was looking over Tony’s wounds. 

“These healed too fast.” she told Stephen. “How?” 

“I healed them.” I told her walking over holding my hand out. “I’m Olivia. Daughter of Loki.” She shook my hand in smiled, but I could tell she was still confused. “I can use magic.” A look of ohhhhh flew across her face before she looked back at Tony. 

“Then all he should need is sleep. I don’t see any signs of a concussion, but we will keep an eye on him.” Shuri commented with a firm nod to Stephen.

“Pep is on her way.” told Natasha coming in from the portal. She was followed by Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Rodey. 

“Hey, Olivia, thanks for your help. I’m Steve, by the way. ” said Steve with a hand out. 

“Your welcome. It was nothing. Just a plan my Dad and I came up with.” Olivia responded as she shook his hand. Olivia knew who everyone was because she was from Earth.

“I’m James Rhodes. Call me Rodey.”

“I’m Natasha Romanov.” said the red head. 

“I’m Sam Wilson. Call me Sam.”

“I’m Jame Barnes. Please call me, Bucky, Doll.” he said with a nice grin. 

“Call me Olive or Olivia I respond to both. It was nice to meet you all.” she replied with a wave. 

“You need to tell us about you. We never knew Loki had a kid.” said Steve.

“Only a few people know. I’ll explain when everyone is here tonight. I don’t want to repeat myself five thousand times.” 

**Later that Night (Olivia’s POV)**

“Tell us a bit about yourself.” told Steve. I knew the Avengers and everyone else wanted answers. It was a long story. 

“So I’m Olivia. I’m Seventeen. I was born in 2000. I grew up on Earth. I really don’t know where to start.” I replied honestly. Stephen gave me an encouraging look. “I really didn’t know about my Father until I was twelve, when the Battle of New York happened. I remember him showing up at our house. My Mom told me to hide, so I did. He wanted me to help him. He wanted me to learn magic. My Mom refused because had both said before that I would never know magic. She knew he was being control due to his bluish colored eyes.” 

“Loki had been controlled?” asked Thor. “I thought he was lying.” I shook my head no. 

“He left and I didn’t see him until I was put into foster care.”

“Why were you put into foster care?” asked Natasha eyeing me suspiciously. I had no idea why though. I didn’t say anything wrong. 

“My Mom died of cancer a year after the Battle of New York.” I explained. I hated talking about it. It brought up unwanted memories. “So, somehow he could check on me. He had some magic ability like a hologram. He could talk to me, but he wasn’t there. And when he ‘died’ he took me to Asgard. He faked he was Odin.” I put air quotes around ‘died’. We all knew he hadn’t then.

“So how do you know Strange?” asked Tony, who was holding hand with Pepper who had just arrived. She was really nice. 

“He was my foster parent. I really disappeared one night. He looked for me for the longest time but he never found me. I didn’t find him until I was caught on Earth using magic. My Dad taught me magic when I was on Asgard.” I responded.

“So you can use magic?” asked Sam intrigued.  

“Yep.” 

“That is so cool!” exclaimed Peter. “I want to learn magic now!”

“No. That is a firm, no.” commanded Tony.

“Stop being so harsh, Tony.” I shot back. He just rolled his eyes at me. He was so moody. 

“So you’re… human?” asked Bucky. He was looking for the right word. 

“Partly. My Mom was human and my Dad was frost giant. I’m more human than frost giant. Loki thought it would be the other way around.” 

“What is a frost giant?” murmured Mantis. I ignored her. It was too hard to explain. 

“So anyway I left Asgard to go back to Earth. I got into a fight with some idiot magician dude. I opened the Bifrost but I accidently crashed out of it and landed on Sakaar. Then Hela was resurrected or let out of her prison or something like that. I have no idea what the reason was. Then, Loki and Thor showed up at the palace. I had worked myself up the social scale, and pulled Loki up with me. I had a friend there. The Valkyrie. She was the best. Then Loki, Bruce, Brunhilda, and Thor ditched me to fight Hela.”

“How did you get the cube?” asked Bruce. 

“So when Sakaar got into the civil war I just decided to kill the Grandmaster, which I did. I got out of there alive, and portaled onto your ship. I got the Tesseract from him, and portaled out of there. He knew what was going to happen so he did a separation spell that I didn’t know. He kept a part of the Tesseract but he made the illusion that it was whole. I have no idea how he did it. He gave me the other half. I just made the illusion it was whole. So Thanos had half of the Space stone, but not the other half so it didn’t work.” 

“You seem really good at magic.” said Quill. “Can you resurrect people?”

“No. Otherwise I would have done that to save my mother.” I replied honestly. 

“I am Groot.”

“Cool. Good to know.” 

“Shut up, Groot.” growled Rocket Raccoon. 

“How can you talk? You are a Raccoon. Raccoon’s don’t talk.”

“Did you just call me a Raccoon. You called me a Raccoon. I’m offended. She called me a Raccoon. You should apologize.” he said hurt. Like I knew he would be offended.

“Oh shut up.” said Nebula.

“Friend Rocket, I’m sure she didn’t mean to offend you.” said Thor.   

“Yeah Rocket, stop being mean to her.” he said in a gruff voice than before. He was trying to mimic how tough he was to Thor.

“Sorry, I really didn’t know.” I responded. I felt a hand on my head.

“You feel confused, and think that the Raccoon has magic powers, and is an Asshole. And now you are sorry.” Mantis read my feelings. I swatted her away.

“Please stop bothering me before I portal you away.” 

“I am Groot.”

“We get it Groot.” snarled Rocket.

“How can you understand him?” I wanted to know. 

“Practice.”   

“Do you want to practice with us tomorrow?” asked Wanda.

“Sure. I haven’t had practice in a while. I might be a little bad.” I told her truthfully.

“It’s fine.” she said.

“I’m going to stay up and watch vines tonight. Anyone want to join me?” Shuri asked with a yawn. Peter and Wanda raised their hands. Groot decided to, too.

“You like Vines too. Do you like Sam and Colby’s, or Thomas Sanders or Danny Gonzalez?”

“Oh! I love them! They are my favorites.” she responded.

“Me too!” I said with a grin. 

“Come on let’s go!” she squealed excitedly. She got up and I ran after her. Peter, Groot, and Wanda followed behind me, laughing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Summer everyone. I just got out of school so I'm super happy to have more time to do this. 
> 
> ~Tea
> 
> I will not post next week what so ever but I will post about three or four times to make up for next week. I'm going on vacation for about a week over seas.
> 
> Also Kudos appreciated   
> Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a filler before I share my series. This isn't gonna be related to the series what so ever but I wanted to right something before I started posting the next one. This is only probably going to be 5-10 chapters but the next one I have been working on since like December is going to be a lot lot lot lot longer. So hopefully u enjoy this. 
> 
> ~Tea 
> 
> I'm sorry if this seems really cringe but I always have called Thanos big grape. Rip Big Grape. (not really, no one misses you. Or should I say Rest In Pieces. Get it because he is dust... hahaha... I'm so sorry. I'll stop.)


End file.
